People and organizations, such as auto-insurance companies, are interested in collecting vehicle telematics data. Vehicle telematics data includes various data from measurements related to a vehicle's operation. For example, vehicle telematics data may include global positioning system (GPS) coordinates of an automobile that allow the location of the automobile to be tracked. Also, for example, vehicle telematics data may include acceleration data of an automobile that allow the speed of the automobile to be tracked. Auto-insurance companies are interested in this information because they would like to evaluate the risk of customers and potential customers. Other organizations may also be interested in such information to determine a person's behavior. Moreover, parents or other guardians may also be interested in monitoring a vehicle carrying their children or other dependents.
Some vehicles have been equipped with devices for collecting some vehicle telematics data. However, this vehicle telematics data might not be obtained by people and/or organizations remote from the vehicle in real time or while a vehicle is moving. Moreover, vehicle telematics data might not be evaluated in real time or while the vehicle is moving so it may be difficult for people and organizations to take action in response to the vehicle telematics data in a timely manner. In some cases, people or organizations wishing to monitor a vehicle may be unaware that the vehicle is in use (e.g., moving).
As technology advances and adoption of such technology increases, more and more vehicle telematics data may be collected and more and more people may desire access to this data. As such, challenges for making this vehicle telematics data user-friendly and readily accessible may emerge. Specifically, challenges may include implementing a manner for regulating an amount of vehicle telematics data collected, for organizing this data, and for controlling when, how, and what data is reported. Different people and different organizations may want different information reported to them. As more and more vehicle telematics data becomes available, it becomes more difficult to strike a balance between providing too much information and too little information. On one hand, reporting too much information may cause people and organizations to ignore desired information, and therefore, may be detrimental to the effectiveness of monitoring vehicle behavior. On the other hand, reporting too little information may cause false alarms or unnecessary concern for people and organizations that are monitoring a vehicle.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to collect and communicate vehicle telematics data. Further, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to evaluate and share the vehicle telematics data in real time or while a vehicle is moving. In particular, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to provide people and organizations a means to monitor vehicle behavior and respond to vehicle behavior in a timely manner (e.g., in real time or while the vehicle is moving). For example, parents may desire a tool for monitoring a vehicle carrying their teenage son or teenage daughter. Further, as mentioned above, different people and different organizations may want different information, and thus, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to allow people and organizations control over when, how, and what information is reported.